Chrollo Lucilfer
|-|Base= |-|Incognito= |-|Succession War Arc= Summary Chrollo Lucilfer (クロロ=ルシルフル, Kuroro Rushirufuru) is the leader of the Phantom Troupe, an infamous gang of thieves with class A bounties. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Chrollo Lucilfer, 'Boss' or 'Chief' by the Phantom Troupe Origin: Hunter X Hunter Gender: Male Age: 26 Classifications: Leader of the Phantom Troupe, Bandit, Nen User, Heaven's Arena Floor Master, Human Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nen Manipulation (Specialist; His Nen type is a combination of the other five, but in a way that no normal Nen user can utilize. Can use all the basic and advanced techniques), Genius Intelligence, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant (He can fight against Zeno and Silva Zoldyck and put Hisoka on the defensive), Weapon Mastery (Chrollo can kill Nen users with a pen and can wield a knife skillfully enough to tag Silva Zoldyck), Social Influencing (Chrollo is extraordinarily charismatic, and has the undying loyalty of Troupe members. Easily charmed Neon Nostrade), Poison Manipulation (Chrollo claims his Ben's Knife contains poison so potent that 0.1 mg is enough to paralyze a whale), Preparation (Chrollo improves drastically if he prepares to his fights, like in his battle with Hisoka), Power Absorption (Skill Hunter allows Chrollo to steal Nen abilities, while the victim is no longer able to use the stolen skill. Additionally, Double Face will enable Chrollo to use two Nen abilities at the same time as he can close a page and still utilize the said ability. However he must fulfil multiple conditions making this unlikely to be used in spontaneous combat) |-|Stolen Abilities=Summoning (He can conjure ghostly skeletal entities called Indoor Fish), Biological Manipulation (With Indoor Fish, victims do not bleed, feel pain, and are unable to die even with fatal wounds until the Fish goes away), Size Manipulation and Sealing (Fun Fun Cloth shrinks any object or person to a size that can easily fit the palm of one's hand), Teleportation (Teleported Nobunaga to prevent him attacking Hisoka), Mind Manipulation and Body Puppetry (Black Voice allows Chrollo to completely control any living humans mind and actions by sticking an antenna in them, while Order Stamp will enable Chrollo to control corpses), Explosion Manipulation (By marking targets with the Sun or Moon, Chrollo can create explosions, once affixed, they do not disappear even if the book is closed. It is also an example of post-mortem Nen), Duplication (Gallery Fake allows Chrollo to create a copy of any object he touches with his left hand and conjure the fake with his right hand), Shapeshifting (Convert Hand allows Chrollo to copy appearances with his left hand and make others look like him with his right hand), Clairvoyance (With Lovely Ghostwriter, Chrollo can write accurate predictions of the future in the form of poetry) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (He is the most powerful member of the Phantom Troupe. Defeated and nearly killed Hisoka in a fight, albeit Chrollo had an overwhelming advantage. Is capable of fighting both Zeno and Silva Zoldyck) Speed: At least High Hypersonic+, likely Massively Hypersonic (Kept up with and dodged attacks from Zeno and Silva Zoldyck. Pakunoda states that Chrollo would have no trouble dodging an attack lasting 0.2 seconds. Chopped Neon Nostrade's neck so fast that no one but a trained assassin saw it) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Ranks 7th in arm-wrestling in the Troupe. Impressive since a Specialist has the possibly lowest affinity for Enhancer qualities. Can throw adult males several meters with one arm) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ (His chop is capable of decapitating an average person. Is capable of killing with a single pen stroke to the head) Durability: Multi-City Block level+ (Can block attacks from Zeno Zoldyck, survived an explosion created by Silva Zoldyck, and survived a hit from Hisoka, who is much stronger than him physically) Stamina: Extremely High. (Was able to keep pace with Zeno and Silva, two of the deadliest assassins in the world, and fought and defeated Hisoka after an intense match) Range: Extended Melee Range normally, hundreds of meters with Nen techniques. Standard Equipment: Skill Hunter and Ben's Knife. Intelligence: Genius. Chrollo is extremely intelligent, resourceful, and charismatic. He is a born leader, as most of the Troupe members are incredibly loyal to him and follow his orders without question. His plans usually go smoothly and have shown to be both knowledgeable and intuitive. He was able to trick the whole Yorknew City's mafia into thinking that he, along with many comrades of his, had died. He managed to predict part of the "Chain user's" strategy of vengeance, though both Kurapika and Hisoka outsmarted him. He has complete dominion over his emotions, as demonstrated when captured by Kurapika, with Melody claiming that Chrollo had no fear of his demise and that he lived alongside death every day. In the fight against the Zoldycks, he focused on stealing Zeno's ability amid combat and leaving no openings to Silva to exploit, proving himself to be an efficient multitasker, which has brought the praise of both Silva and Zeno. Weaknesses: While using an ability, Chrollo must turn to the page with the skill on it, and the book must remain open in his right hand; this means he could only have access to one chosen ability at a time. Double Face somewhat circumvents this and allows Chrollo to use two skills at a time. To steal a Nen ability, Chrollo must meet four rigorous requirements. Indoor Fish can only be used in a sealed room. Order Stamp cannot control anything living. As of the Dark Continent arc, he has lost Clairvoyance, Body Puppetry, and Duplication due to the deaths of Neon Nostrade, Shalnark, and Kortopi. Zetsu involves keeping one's aura exclusively in the body, it makes a Nen user more vulnerable to physical, and Nen attacks, because one doesn't have any aura on the outside of one's body to protect oneself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Nen: Chrollo's Nen Ability is called Skill Hunter (盗賊の極意スキルハンター Bandit's Secret). It allows him to steal the Hatsu of other people to use them as his own using a book known as the "Bandit's Secret." The victims can no longer use their stolen abilities. Thievesbookkuroro.jpg * Teleportation: '''The ability to teleport a person/thing back and forth from one place to another. * '''Indoor Fish (密室遊魚インドアフィッシュ Fish Playing Behind Closed Doors): '''A conjured fish that can only survive in a completely sealed room. The fish looks like a skeleton and feeds on human flesh. While the person is being fed on, they neither feel pain or lose blood, and will stay conscious despite being mortally wounded. Once the fish disappears, the usual effects of the wounds manifest, often killing the victim. Indoor Fish 2011.png * '''Fun Fun Cloth (不思議で便利な大風呂敷ファンファンクロス Wondrous Convenient Kerchief): '''This cloth is conjured, and can increase and decrease in size according to the user's will. Whatever is covered in the fabric decreases in size until it fits in the palm of a hand. The user can make it go back to its original size by letting it out of the bag. People can also be shrunk this way without being injured. Chrollo- fun fun.jpg * '''Lovely Ghostwriter (天使の自動筆記ラブリーゴーストライター Angelic Auto Writing): '''It creates accurate predictions of future events. The user cannot predict their own future. The ability requires a person's full name, date of birth, and blood type. The target person writes the required information on a piece of paper, then hands it to the abilities user, who then calls the "Lovely Ghostwriter," a sort of green monster that attaches to the user's arm and moves his pen. The user does not know what he writes, being in a trance-like state. The prophecies take the form of poetry, composed of 4 or 5 quatrains each corresponding to every week of the month. The first stanza is always about something that has already happened. Chrollo Lovely Ghostwriter.png * '''Black Voice (携帯する他人の運命ブラックボイス Mobile Fate Director): '''An ability stolen from Shalnark which allows Chrollo to completely manipulate a target by sticking an antenna into them and piloting them through his phone. Unlike Shalnark, he keeps out both antennae, using one on a third person to attack the target and the other as feint if the victim knows about the ability, enabling Chrollo to attack them. Chrollo Black Voice.png * '''Sun and Moon (番いの破壊者サンアンドムーン Paired Destruction): '''Two symbols appear on Chrollo's hands: a sun with a plus on the left and a waxing/waning moon with a minus on the right. By touching the intended target, he can mark them with a different symbol depending on which hand he used. When the two marks touch each other, they trigger an explosion. The marks can be created instantly, but to reach their full power, the target needs to keep them pressed for three or five seconds. In the latter case, the explosion is powerful enough to kill people around the bearer of the marks, instead of just the bearer themselves. Chrollo Sun and Moon.png * '''Double Face (栞のテーマダブルフェイス Bookmark Theme): '''This bookmark allows Chrollo to maintain access to any ability on the page it is placed, even if the book is closed and he is not touching it, circumventing one of the Limitations placed on '''Skill Hunter. With both hands now free, Chrollo can now use hand-to-hand combat in conjunction with his stolen abilities. Furthermore, if Chrollo keeps the book open to a specified page and uses the bookmark on another, he becomes capable of utilizing two stolen skills at the same time. Chrollo Double Face.jpg * Order Stamp (人間の証明オーダースタンプ Proof of Humanity): '''Chrollo conjures a stamp that, when affixed onto a "puppet," allows the user to control it by giving a vocal command. To be considered a puppet, the object that the user wishes to control must have a head and be lifeless. This ability cannot be used to control corpses, as the original users did not view them as mere inanimate objects; it can, however, control Nen copies of bodies. Removing the head of the puppet will deactivate the ability. The stamp has the kanji for "person" engraved and leaves the same mark upon being affixed. Order Stamp is capable of controlling a large number of puppets, but the orders cannot be too complicated. Chrollo discovered that if he manages the copy of a person, giving commands that go against that person's beliefs can prove detrimental to the point of the command being ignored. However, he discovered that using a language that creates emotional distance - such as saying "break" instead of "kill" - can bypass the puppet's will. Chrollo Order Stamp.jpg * '''Gallery Fake (神の左手悪魔の右手ギャラリーフェイク Divine Left Hand, Demonic Right Hand): '''When Chrollo touches an object with his left hand, his Nen ability allows him to conjure a replica of that object with his right hand. He cannot reproduce living things except as inanimate objects, meaning the copies will look like corpses, and Chrollo is also unable to replicate another user's Nen. The replicas that he creates vanish after 24 hours, regardless of their size. However, before their disappearance, Chrollo can track the movements of each copied object by using his En (provided that he can touch the originals). Chrollo stole this ability from Kortopi in preparation for his duel to the death with Hisoka, to create puppets to control with Order Stamp. Chrollo Gallery Fake.jpg * '''Convert Hands (転校生コンバートハンズ Transfer Student): '''Two marks appear on the palms of Chrollo's hand. The one on the right-hand consists of a black ring within which is a black arrow pointing towards his middle finger. The area that is not occupied by the arrow is white. Touching someone with this mark will cause them to take on Chrollo's likeliness. The mark on his left hand has the opposite color scheme, and the arrow points towards Chrollo's wrist. By touching someone with this mark, Chrollo can take on their likeliness. If he touches a person with both markers, his and that person's likeliness will be swapped. This ability only affects the appearance and not the skills or personalities. Since the tags remain on the ability user's hands, it is relatively simple to identify them. Nonetheless, it is an effective way to mingle into a crowd. For the mark to appear on his right hand, which would otherwise be holding the book, Chrollo needs to use the bookmark, but after activating the ability, he can hold the book normally. Chrollo Convert Hands.jpg Others '''Notable Victories: Muzan Kibutsuji (Kimetsu no Yaiba) Muzan's profile (Speed was equalized, both had full knowledge on each others abilities, battle took place in crowded park and Chrollo had prep time) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Murderers Category:Antagonists Category:Leaders Category:Summoners Category:Chi Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Humans Category:Phantom Troupe Members Category:Thieves Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Geniuses Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Poison Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Madness Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 8